The Greg House Affair
by Dr Ingram
Summary: This story is AU. Just got to think like a billionaire. Let’s see, big scary changes, and then, “Oh, Dr. Cameron, we should have dinner to discuss your future on my G5 private jet.”
1. The Player

I always mis-spell wonderful: But any way as I have said before this has been beta read by princessklutz04.This chapter isno different from the last time except that it has been beta read andhopfullythere are fewer grammer errors

This story is AU and House isn't a doctor but a business man. _Just got to think like a billionaire. Let's see, big scary changes, and then, "Oh, Dr. Cameron, we should have dinner to discuss your future on my G-5 private jet."_

**The Greg House Affair**

**The Player **

Window shopping is not what Greg House did. If there was anything he saw that he wanted he'd buy it. That was the great thing about being a billionaire. He could indulge his inner child and spend outrageous amounts of money on anything his heart desired. He could also keep up with latest technology and be the first to buy the newest gadgets. Yet despite all this Greg House was very different from other billionaire business men, while he lived the fabulous life to an extent, he never followed there trends. When the craze was to buy the newest Ferrari House bought the newest Aston Martin DB9. When it was to collect the finest paintings House sold his. Where other billionaires led House did not follow. But House knew that in order to play the billionaire game he needed to appeal to the public. There was no better way to do that than to give generously to a hospital, and there were always certain perks with donations.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce to the board our newest benefactor of 100 million dollars and newest board member: Mr Greg House." Doctor Cuddy led the applause as she sat down and the other board members followed suit as Greg House rose in his usual attire of Nike trainers, jeans, rumpled shirt with a t-shirt underneath, no tie and jacket and his usual three day old stubble. God, the man looked like he could be on a cover of GQ even with the cane. He limped to the head of the table. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, I don't have a fondness for speeches so I'll make this quick. The reason I insist on sitting on the board is, because of the amount of money that I am donating, I am inclined to have a keen interest as to where it will be spent. However the likelihood is that after a few months you most likely won't see me here again, as I am sure I will have something new and more exciting to occupy my mind." He clapped his hands together. "That's all I have to say and I'm sure you'd all like to get out of here, I know I do." House picked up his cane from the side of the table and headed to the door he stopped and turned as he opened it. "Ah yeah Doctor I assume that's all?" Lisa Cuddy stood somewhat bewildered but glad that it had ended quickly.

"Ah yes, Mr House that's all." House nodded his head and continued out the door, put stopped and stuck his head back through the door.

"Oh and drop the Mister, it makes me feel like a school teacher."

"Yes Sir." Piped James Wilson, who then gave his old friend a smile.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.

Wilson and House had been friends for years and House had thought it a perfect idea to donate money to the hospital in which Wilson worked. Then, instead of doing any work, he could hang around the hospital and annoy his old friend. They were both sitting outside eating lunch, with House's back turned to the sun. "Well that speech was honest." Wilson said.

"Yeah, well it's true, I only donated money for good publicity."

"And to get laid." Muffled Wilson through a mouth full of food.

"I'm a billionaire, that in itself is enough to get laid."

"And yet it's been what six years since you last had girlfriend." Smiled Wilson.

"That's true it's six years since I last had a girlfriend but only what." House looked at watch. "48 hours since I got laid." House waggled his eyebrows.

"Lucky bastard, I haven't slept with my wife for nearly a month." Grumbled Wilson. House shook his finger at Wilson.

"Ah yes you haven't slept with your wife for a month but how many other women have you slept with in that time. You still chasing that blonde with the funbags from accounting?" Wilson let out an aspirated sigh, he had walked right into that one.

"It was lunch once, she was new here I wanted to be nice. That's all. I mean it."

"You always do it's part of your charm."

"And what's your charm? Being an out right bastard?"

"Jimmy, in College, when a woman broke up with you, what was always her main reason?" Wilson let out a tired sigh.

"That I was just to nice."

"Exactly, women despite what they say like a bit of rough, the bad guy, the dirty rat."

"House, that's nonsense. Women want nothing more than to settle down have a family and be with someone who they can trust. Women want security."

"Yes, in the end that's what women want, but men like that are there last ditch attempt when there 35 and really want a family. While they're young, foolish and naive they will go after the bad boys and the players because women like to think they can change men, that they can set any man on the righteous path no matter how bad he is." Suddenly a rather thin and feminine shadow appeared over the table, and a brisk young voice spoke.

"Have you never thought that perhaps women use the bad boy and the player for there own purpose? That it has nothing to do with wanting to change them." Cameron stepped from behind House and took the seat between House and Wilson. All the while keeping her playful gaze directed at House. "I mean, men who see themselves as players will take women out to the best restaurants, clubs and generally spend a fortune on them because they can. All the while the woman is reaping the rewards of free dinners, free holidays, and great sex."

"That..." House deliberately drawled out the word that as he looked at her name tag. "...Allison." He had drop the formality of Doctor on purpose and he smiled at her. "Is what a woman would like men to believe. That they can have a relationship that means nothing to them, that they can make it all about simply having a good time having free dinners, free holidays, and great sex." His smile broadened. "But women only think that as they lie on their sofa crying into a tub of ice cream watching 'Dirty Dancing' with a drink in their hand. Cause at that point the player has dumped them and they are trying to convince themselves that they only entered the relationship to reap the rewards and not to be Lizzie to their own Mr Darcy."

"Oh Mr House, I'm disappointed in you. I thought a man of you stature would be well read. Mr Darcy was never a player. He was a tortured soul and quite and shy man." House folded his arms leaned across the table towards Cameron.

"But, Doctor Cameron, don't most women regard players with tortured souls as damaged? Don't they believe that they must have been unloved or lost their mothers at a young age?" House's voice dipped slightly. " Or that they were betrayed by the love of there life." Cameron matched House as she folded her arms and leaned forward on the table so their arms touched slightly. But her tone was softer caring. Their playful conversation had become more serious.

"And is that your story Mr House? Did a woman, the love of your life, damage you?" For a moment a brief moment a look of pain flashed across House's face but it was gone just as fast as it came and Cameron thought she imagined it. House leaned back in chair and allowed a playful smile to return.

"Are you always so literal?" Cameron smiled wistfully at him again for lightening the mood, but before she could answer her pager went off. Without taking her eyes off House she unhooked it from her belt loop and held it in front of her so she could continue to look at House. She quickly replaced it back on her belt loop. She smiled at House and looked to Doctor Wilson.

"Sorry to have disturbed you Doctor Wilson." She looked back at House. "Mr House." She rose from her chair. "It's been interesting talking to you." House simply nodded at her and watched her walk away.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.


	2. New People New Puzzles

Thanks to Nikelodean

**New People New Puzzles**

"Good morning, Mr. Foreman", greeted the reception clerk with a smile.

Foreman returned the greeting and smiled back. "Morning."

He strode towards the elevator and pressed the button while stuffing his free hand into his pocket. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. As he did, his cell rang. He reached into his inside jacket pocket, grabbed his phone, and looked at the screen. It read _'House', _so he flipped it open

"I'm guessing you haven't gone to bed yet since you're never up before 8:30."

"And a good morning to you too, Eric. What's wrong? Didn't get laid last night?"

"What do you want House?" He could tell that House was smiling on the other end of the phone. It came through in his voice.

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I hired a personal assistant for you and he's..."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I don't need a personal assistant. There are plenty of secretaries around here."

"I know they're beautiful, aren't they? Like art in the lobby."

Foreman's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open. It just amazed him that House could get away with a sexist comment like that.

"House..."

"His name is Robert Chase, and I'm sorry. I'm sure you were secretly hoping for a woman so you could have hot steamy sex on your brand new desk, but if it's any consolation, he's got floppy blonde hair and an accent, so just shut your eyes and I'm sure he'll relieve you of your tension."

The elevator doors opened and Foreman stepped out and stood in the hallway taking calming breaths. "House, why did you feel the need to hire me an assistant?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And I want you to make sure that he comes to that charity dinner next week. Now be good and play nice." House hung up the phone before Foreman could even reply.

Foreman snapped his own phone shut and made his way to his office. He stopped at the door when an Australian accent called out his name.

"Mr. Foreman."

Foreman turned around on his heel and replied with a pleasant "Yes."

"Hi I'm..."

Foreman pointed his finger at the Australian. "Robert Chase." He said it as if the penny had just dropped. House was up to something and he knew that the only way he would find out would be to play along. He held out his hand Chase took it firmly. "Nice to meet you." He opened his office door and stepped inside while holding to open. "If you'd just like to come and take a seat."

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.

House was making good use of his new office. He had his feet propped up on the desk, his Ipod turned up high, and The Who blaring from the speakers. Work was not something that he was even going to contemplate. He had hired Foreman to take care of his business, and he would oversee final matters but now he rarely ran his business personally because he didn't see the need to do the donkey work any more. However, the truth was that he was bored at his old office, and the hospital was a fresh place for him. It was a better place for him to study others to try and crack people's puzzles.

Of course he already had Wilson figured out. They had been friends for years. He knew that Wilson's problem was that he couldn't distinguish between feelings of caring and loving. That's why he had been married three times and cheated on his wife. And House didn't just mean by sleeping with other women, but by sharing his feelings and personal demons with other woman and not with his wife.

His ability to read people was why House was a business man. He knew who to trust and who would stab him the back without a second glance, although he knew first hand that he could be wrong. But now he had fresh pool of people to keep his mind occupied. Not only did he have his new manger, Foreman, but the hospital administrator, Cuddy and far, far more importantly and much more interestingly, the young Doctor Cameron. To look at her, he would expect a vulnerable and somewhat shy young woman, and yet, yesterday she had been so upfront and immediate with out formality. She had jumped to defend her gender without hesitation. What was even more surprising was that she had known who he was. She had known that he was Greg House, the important benefactor to the hospital and the new chairman of the board. Yet, she hadn't been intimidated. That was something new for him. For most of his life he had been a withdrawn person who stood in the shadows and watched. People never made conversation with him because they were always afraid of him. And he liked that. He liked the intimidating presence that he gave off. It meant that he wasn't bothered by idiots. Speaking of idiots, his bestest buddy in the whole world walked through the door right at that moment.

"Jimmy! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Wilson furrowed his brow at the amount of noise that was coming from the speakers.

"Do you think you could turn that down?" Wilson slumped into the chair opposite House.

"What?"

"I said do you think..." Wilson leaned over and switched the Ipod off. "...you could turn it down."

"Oh, well, I can't now because you've turned it off. So why are you here?"

"I'm on my break and thought I'd see if you wanted to grab lunch after your eventful conversation with Doctor Cameron yesterday."

House leaned his head back on the chair and looked at the ceiling. "Ah, yes. Doctor Cameron. Glad to know that there is at least one woman in the hospital that you haven't slept with."

Wilson furrowed his brow in confusion. "What makes you say that?" He tried to give it an air of indifference but his curiosity came through.

"Um, you seem a little put out by that. I'm guessing you'd like to spend quality time with young Cameron."

"And you wouldn't" Wilson scoffed. House looked over at Wilson and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I am a red blooded male after all." He pointed his finger at Wilson. "But you, my friend, shouldn't even be entertaining thoughts like that. You're married."

"Exactly, and entertaining thoughts like that are the only way that I'll get any satisfaction."

House pursed his lips. "True. But you could also entertain it with that blonde accountant in a store room." Wilson didn't even bother defending himself. House would just make more comments, so he decided to change the subject. He rose from his chair.

"So, lunch?" House grabbed his cane and headed past Wilson towards the door.

"Sure, why not." As they made there way to the elevator Wilson couldn't hold back his curiosity any more.

"Why are you here?" House looked at Wilson with a mocking hurt expression.

"Gee, Jimmy. You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. You could just have easily donated this money and gone and retired to a private condo near the Pacific. I'm mean, you have someone else run your business for you and you have no other obligations."

House pushed the button for the elevator. "Come on you should know me by now. Retiring to the pacific is too predictable."

"So what you're retiring to a hospital. Spending your time in an office in a hospital full of sick people is your idea of retiring?"

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. House stepped inside. "Yeah."

Wilson was rather dumbfounded as he followed House inside.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.


	3. A Date

**A Date**

Foreman was making his way through PPTH with determined walk and a pissed off air. House had not returned any of his calls and Foreman was still annoyed that he hired this Chase guy to be his personal assistant with giving him any explanation. He was walking with such determination that he didn't see the very attractive, slim brunette woman who was walking towards him. He was so determined on hunting House down and she was so busy reading a file, that they ended up bumping into each other and Cameron spilled the file onto the floor.

"God, I'm sorry." Foreman bent down to pick up the papers.

Cameron tucked a loose hair behind her ear and bent down also. "That's okay. I should have been looking where I was going."

Foreman looked at her and smiled. "I shoulda been looking, too."

Cameron looked at him and smiled in return, taking the offered papers from his hand and standing. Foreman also stood he shook his hand out. "Eric Foreman."

Cameron placed the papers rather messily back into the folder and accepted his hand. "Alison Cameron." He released her hand and she rested on the reception desk and sorted out the file. "Um, are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm looking for Gregory House. Do you have an idea where he is?"

She handed the file to the nurse and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Um, yeah, he was heading to the cafeteria with Doctor Wilson. I was just heading there myself, so I could take you there."

"Please."

She lead the way to the elevator and pressed the button. "So, how do you know House?"

"He's my boss." The elevator binged and the doors opened. Foreman gestured for Cameron to step inside first.

"Oh, so what is it you do?"

"I'm the manager of his business since House kind of took a back seat role."

"How long have you been working for him?"

"Almost six months."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and they both stepped out and made their way down the corridor. Cameron pursed her lips, wondering if it was a good idea to discuss House with one of his employees, but she figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask. "So you know him well?"

Foreman could help small laugh escape his lips. "No, House is an enigma and I can't tell you anybody who knows him well."

"Well he's friends with Doctor Wilson, have you met him?"

"Yeah, he's come to the office once or twice when House used to reside there. He's a good guy but I can't figure out why anyone would want to be friends with House."

"House doesn't seem that bad."

Foreman gave Cameron a knowing look. "You don't know him yet. He's an egotistical S.O.B."

Cameron gave him a smile. "If you say so." Somehow, she didn't quite believe him.

Foreman cleared his throat. "You going to that charity dinner that House's PR machine is throwing this Friday?"

"I was thinking of popping in. You?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I kinda have to."

Cameron continued with a smile. "But it's a bit sad to go to one of those things without a date."

"Well we could go together." He looked over at Cameron who's expression was unreadable - he thought that he had misread the moment, so took a more neutral approach. " We could turn up together and if you get sick of me you could just lose me in the crowd." Foreman added with a smile. "And vice versa."

Cameron stopped and smiled. "That's an excellent idea. We turn up together so we don't look like typical workaholics with no social life and if it turns out we can't stand each other, there'll be other people there that we know so that we could just ditch each other without hurt feelings." They reached the threshold of the cafeteria and Cameron stopped and took out a pen from her breast pocket. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

Foreman dug in his inside pocket knowing that he kept a diary there. He opened it at the back and handed it to Cameron. She took it from him and sat in a vacant chair just inside the cafeteria. When she finished she stood and handed it back to Foreman.

"If you want to catch me at home, I normally finish work at about 5:00." She turned from Foreman and looked about the cafeteria, spotting House sitting in the corner. She stuck out her finger and pointed to him. "And there's your boss." She turned to Foreman and stuck out her hand. Foreman took it gently. "It's been nice talking to you, Eric."

"You, too, Alison."

Foreman couldn't stop himself from admiring her as she walked away. He was quickly shaken out of this when a rather large shadow loomed over him carrying an unmistakable gruff voice.

"Foreman, shouldn't you be at work?" Foreman's little interaction with Cameron hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Lunch break."

"Which you decided to spend with me." House clutched his hand to his chest and faked holding back a sob. "I'm touched."

"Don't flatter yourself, House. I'm here because you don't answer your phone and you've been ignoring me for a week about this Chase guy. Now I know that you're planning something. I can tell."

"I am most offended by that accusation." He walked past Foreman with Wilson in tow.

"House." Foreman walked quickly to keep up with his boss. "Does this have anything to do with Vogler?"

"House." Wilson asked with warning in his voice. "What have you done?"

House stopped with an aspirated sigh and took out his Vicodin, popping two pills. "You all know that Vogler has been really original and bought a newspaper?"

Wilson and Foreman looked at each other and then at House. "Yes."

"Well, this Chase guy works for him." He turned on his heel and carried on down the hallway.

Foreman closed his eyes and, as if begging to God asked, "Please don't tell me that he's done what I think he's done."

"That he's gone and hired a reporter that works for Vogler who's trying to destroy him." Wilson shook himself of his disbelief and followed. "House!" Foreman following behind him.

"Wilson, relax I know what I doing."

"I beg to differ", mumbled Foreman.

"Look, you know as well as I do that he isn't going to find anything that can damaged the business."

"So why hire him?", asked Wilson. House had a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh." It had clicked for Foreman - he understood what House was doing. "But you're going to give him something to find."

House raised his eyebrows and simply smiled.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM

There was a tentative knock on the door. Cameron peeked her head in. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, come in Alison."

Alison made her way to the chair opposite Lisa's desk. "You know you can go somewhere else for lunch. The hospital will be here when you get back, you know."

"I know, I know, but if I work and eat at the same time I can get a lot done."

"And spend that 100 million faster."

Cuddy smiled. "100 million. God, I knew that man wanted publicity but 100 million! I feel that at any moment I'll wake up from a dream."

"And don't forget that he's also spending money on that charity dinner." Cameron bit into her sandwich.

"Yeah, well I think that's more his PR people than House himself. He seems a rather..."

"Withdrawn person?"

"Yeah, like even breathing the same air as other people is annoying to him."

Cameron mumbled through a mouth full of food "And yet there's something else." Cameron vaguely waved her hand in the air. "Like, I don't know, that he can't help watching people, that..." She looked at Lisa who was looking at her with an amused expression. "...what?"

"Nothing." Cuddy looked back to her work in front of her.

Cameron sat forward in her chair quickly swallowing her food. "No what is it?" She saw Cuddy's smile broaden. "Come on what is it?"

"He's gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Oh, what!" Cameron could help but laugh. "Please."

"And you've gotten to him, too." This got Cameron curiosity going.

"What?" She said more calmly. "What are you talking about?"

"He came here the other day requesting your personnel file and your medical records."

"You didn't give them to him, did you?" She asked, somewhat panicked.

"Your personnel files, yes, as he has a right to them, but I didn't give him your medical records."

Cameron let out a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. "I managed to get myself a date for the charity dinner."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"An Eric Foreman… he works for House."

Cuddy looked confused. "Where did you meet him?"

"Today, here at the hospital. He came to see House about something and I literally bumped into him."

Cuddy stopped writing and rested her hand under her chin. "He good looking?"

Cameron pondered it for a moment. "He's very good looking and I'm absolutely sure that under his business suit is a body to write home about."

Cuddy put her hand over her chest in mock shock. "Doctor Cameron, this is side to you that I've never seen before and I thought you were a person all about character and personality."

Cameron smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood. "I'm not looking for anything serious. I need to have a bit of fun and to let my hair down once in a while when it come to relationships. I think that this Eric understands that."

Cuddy smiled at her friend. "Good. Now go and do your clinic hours."

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM


	4. Check Up

A/N - The thing about pooping stuff with doctor is a joke from Jack Dee Live at the Apollo.

**Check Up**

Cameron opened the exam room door. "Okay, Mr. Lewis I'll send this blood sample off and we'll call you when we have the results."

Mr Lewis jumped of the examination bed. "Thank you, Doctor Cameron." Mr. Lewis stepped through the door, almost bumping into House. He looked at House and apologised.

House simply nodded and stepped into the threshold blocking Cameron in. House looked at her with a devilish smile playing on his lips. "Doctor Cameron."

Cameron crossed her arms. "Mr. House, what can I do for you?"

House stepped into the room forcing Cameron to take a step back, he closed the door behind him. "There's a lot you could do for me but for now I'll settle for a check up."

"Don't you have your own doctor you could see? I don't know, maybe even Doctor Wilson?"

House dropped his medical file on the examination table. "Wilson isn't my doctor."

Cameron was confused. "But isn't he the one who fills your Vicodin prescription?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let him touch me."

Cameron uncrossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Right, well if you'd just like to..." She patted the examination table. "Pop on up here and we'll get started."

House rested his cane against the table and popped on top. "Why is it that we always have to pop things? Only with a doctor do you have to pop things. I mean it's always pop on here, pop behind the curtain and just pop you clothes off." She picked up his file and looked through it.

Cameron placed his file on the desk top and took out her stethoscope and placed it in her ears. "It sounds more polite than sit here, go behind there and take your clothes off."

"Um, literal and straight to the point. I like it, but anyone could walk in on us." House tilted his head to the side with a suggestive look on his face.

Cameron made a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, that's funny. If you'd just **pop** your jacket off."

House gave her an unamused smile but complied and took his jacket off. Cameron placed her stethoscope on House's back. "Take a deep breath. And again and this time hold it. And breath out."

Cameron moved herself so she was in front off House and placed the stethoscope on his chest. "You had any chest pain?"

"No. You coming to the charity dinner.?"

"Yes." Cameron removed the stethoscope from her ears and grabbed House's file making notes. "Breathing problems?"

"No. Alone?" He already knew the answer it didn't take a genius to figure out what had gone on between her and Foreman, but he just happened to be a genius.

"No. Your leg been bothering you more than usual?"

House looked up into the air and gave the impression that he was thinking about it. "Um, no. Well I'm sure you and Foreman will have a lot of fun"

Cameron closed the file and looked up at House - she wouldn't bite since that's what he wanted. "Well, everything seems fine, since nothing is actually troubling you."

"Well, maybe you should take some blood just in case. You never know what you might find."

"That would be unnecessary"

"How do you know? You haven't taken any yet."

Cameron crossed her arms only slightly annoyed but more amused. "Mr House..."

"Just House."

"Fine. House. Why are you here, or was my personal file just not talkative enough for you?"

The look on House's face said "busted". "Doctor Cuddy tell you about that?"

"Yes, she did. She also told me that you requested my medical file as well."

"I can explain." House closed his eyes and put on a thinking face.

Cameron dropped her hands to her hips. "You can, can you?"

House opened his eyes and looked at her. "As a matter of fact I can. I was curious."

Cameron started blankly at him. "You were curious. That's it."

"That's it." House said with a nod of his head.

"Okay."

House popped off the examination table and put his jacket back on and he picked up his cane. "Well thank you, Doctor, you've been very helpful."

Cameron removed her hands from her hips and crossed them over her chest again. "Learn anything new?"

House stopped as he opened the door and he turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, you have terrible taste in men."

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM


End file.
